Comforting Dreams
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When a Ben Tennyson from another world is traumatized from a horrible nightmare, a new friend arrives to help him tranquilize his fear.


**This story takes place after guestsurprise's Ben 10 Purchase series. If you are unsure about that story, you can find it under the other Ben 10 stories. guestsurprise and I worked on this together and we hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Ben tossed and turned as he felt the covers envelope him! He was dreaming about Kusto. Who is Kusto? The most feared To'kustar in the entire galaxy. He was dark purple, vicious and evil. Even though he did save Ben once, he did not consider them friends. Just thinking of the large, dark beast made Ben have nightmares.

In the dream….

"N-No…don't eat me," Ben said, still sweating hard! In his dream, he was running for his life.

"Come here Benny; I just want a small bite!" Kusto laughed, now grabbing for him!

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ben screamed, now trying to find a hiding spot!"

"Now, now…why hide? I have the perfect hiding spot," Kusto smirked, now gently patting his stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben screamed, now feeling the giant grab him and put him up to his lips!

End of dream…

Ben screamed as he tried to get free from the blankets. He was soaking wet from his sweat and he ran a hand over his head in fear.

"Gosh, w-was that all a dream?" he said outloud.

"Yes." A voice said gently. "You are safe. It was all a dream."

Ben turned to the voice curiously; the voice didn't sound like his Vladat brothers or any of the servants of the castle.

"Vamps?" he said, now confused. "What's with your voice?"

"I am not Vamps," the voice replied.

"Then Whampire, quit playing games and come over," Ben said, but his eyes widened as the person slowly came from the shadows.

"I am not Whampire either Ben," the being replied.

"W-W-W-W-W-What?!" Ben said in horror as the person completely emerged from the shadows. He was a vibrant, beautiful red color and he was striking green eyes and a black pant-like garments on and a sash around his upper body. Ben then noticed something; he did not appear human or alien…he was some kind of creature!

"Hello Benjamin. Or do you prefer…Ben?" the person smiled.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben shouted, now standing bolt upright on his bed. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Oh come now…I mean you no harm. My name is Prince Jocu," the creature introduced, now approaching with all four arms up in a calm down motion. Wait…four arms?!

"What are you?!" Ben said, now trying to keep away from him as best as possible.

"Just someone who wants to help," Jocu smiled, now gently inching closer. Ben looked around frantically and picked up his pillow and pointed it at him.

"Stay away from me or I'll-I'll hit you with this!" Ben said, now shaking the pillow vigorously.

"With a pillow?" Jocu asked, arching an eyebrow. Ben then threw the pillow down and picked up both of his shoes.

"Come any closer and you will become one with my shoes man!" Ben threatened, now feeling his knees knocking hard.

"Strong talk for a knee-knocker," Jocu teased, now mimicking Ben's knocking knees.

"Quit it! Y-y-y-you thing!" Ben said, now letting out a shout as Jocu pounced for him! "GAAAAAAH! WHAMPIRE! VAMPS! HELP!"

"It will do no good to call your brothers. This room is soundproof; I figured I should do that after your cat-like screaming," Jocu smirked in a teasing manner!

"Listen whatever you are! You are the one who looks like a cat so get your furry behind out of my room!" Ben said, now ducking as Jocu tried to pounce again. Ben then threw a shoe and Jocu ducked. But as Jocu ducked, he bent over to avoid the flying shoe. Ben then threw the last shoe and hit him right in his behind!

"OW! Hey!" Jocu huffed, now sitting up and rubbing his sore backside. "That hurt young human!"

"Ha! Serves ya right for being in my room! All cats belong outside!" Ben said with confident grin. But his gulp got caught as Jocu then approached on all fours and let out a low growl.

"Now listen you. I will get you to calm down if it is the last thing that I do," Jocu challenged playfully.

But Ben wouldn't be outdone! He ran to the door and threw it open and ran down the hallway! In shock, he noticed that Whampire and Vamps' rooms were closed tight.

"Magic Ben," the same voice chuckled throughout the hallway.

"Someone help me! We've got a red cat in the castle!" Ben shouted, now running down the hallway screaming with Jocu in hot pursuit. Ben finally made it down the stairs and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a broom. As Jocu ran into the kitchen, his eyes widened as Ben immediately began swinging the broom at him! "Take this and this!"

"Woah! Hey! Ben! Look out!" Jocu said, now ducking from the flying broom.

"Hold still!" Ben said, still swinging the broom at him. Jocu then smirked and went invisible. Ben's pupils shrunk as he looked around in pure horror. "INVISIBLE?! This is insane! Now the castle is haunted by the red cat ghost?!"

"For the last time, I'm not a cat!" the disembodied voice replied. Ben then felt something tickling his sides and he tried to swing the broom, but only felt air. "Ah ah ah…temper, temper Benny."

"Don't call me Benny! Come out and GAH! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed, now feeling something snatch the broom and grab him.

"Calm down there before you hurt yourself," the voice crooned in his ear. But as Ben kicked out, he kicked a bowl of jelly and it started flying at them.

"Oh…" Jocu started.

"No…" Ben finished. Before they both knew it, they were both covered in the Vladat speciality blood sausage jelly. In reality, it was simply a jelly that tasted like cherries.

"Well…this was an experience," Jocu said, now picking up Ben and walking off with him!

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! This is kidnapping! I'll report you for this!" Ben bellowed, now trying to get free.

"Relax…I'm not done having some fun with you. You're coming with me to your room." Jocu said with a chuckle, now bounding up to Ben's room.

A few moments later, Ben gasped as his arms and legs were stretched in a spread eagle position and Jocu made himself visible.

"Now then…I think I'll start here," Jocu said, now biting Ben's neck and licking off the jelly.

"GAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP THAT! BAD KITTY!" Ben laughed out.

"Not a cat; I'm a Lauhinian," Jocu replied, still biting and licking the jelly off Ben's face. He then used one set of arms to lift his shirt and tickle his stomach and navel. The other set went to town on his armpits and his ribs!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben chortled out.

"I should say not. After all, this is what my species lives for. Your fear was very strong so I had to change that," Jocu smiled, now continuing.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS BRUTAL!" Ben laughed even harder, now tossing and turning all over the place.

"Now calm down…just calm down. Let that laughter ring," Jocu laughed, now letting his tail wiggle in and out of Ben's toes and all over the arches of his feet!

"NO! NO NOT MY FEET! NOT THAT! NOT THERE! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben squirmed, now pulling hard at his leg and feet restraints.

"Oh but the feet are the best hmmm?" Jocu smirked, now glancing at his tail and separating it into three. Ben's eyes widened at that!

"NOOOOOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PUT IT BACK! DON'T DO THAT!" Ben screamed out in laughter.

"Put what back, hero?" Jocu teased.

"YOUR TAIL! IT'S THREE NOW! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MAKE IT ONE AGAIN! PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I CAN'T BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEATHE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben pleaded, now having large tears rolling down his face.

Jocu nodded and let Ben go as he snapped his fingers and made the restraints disappear. Ben immediately curled into a ball and Jocu pulled the young hero on his lap.

"Now now young one relax. Let me introduce myself," Jocu smiled. "My name is Jocu. I'm what you humans call a Tickle monster."

"That...explains a lot." Ben panted out.

"You see, Ben. We Tickle monsters travel all over to help those who are in deep need of joy, comfort, and laughter. I could sense from my realm that your fear was spiraling. So I came here to help you."

"Help me what?! Laugh myself to death?!" Ben nearly shouted.

Jocu shook his head. "No, I came to comfort you."

Ben looked at him, quite confused.

"Ben, where I'm from, fear is forbidden. Because fear can corrupt and ruin a person. Just like you were when you were having that nightmare."

Ben blinked in surprise.

Jocu smiled and brought his face close to Ben. Ben was about to panic until he felt Jocu's fur snuggle against his face. "H-Hey!" Bej giggled as it tickled.

"You don't have to he afraid, Ben." said Jocu. "You'll always have your loved ones with you to keep you safe and happy." said Jocu. He purred and cuddled with Ben. The boy's giggling was a sign that he was no longer afraid.

After some much needed comfort, Ben was feeling much better. "Thanks, Jocu. I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for, Ben." Jocu said, patting the boy's head. "Believe it or not. I have a wonderful human friend named Ben as well. I'm sure you two would get along well."

Ben smiled. "You don't say? Maybe someday I'll meet him." He gave Jocu a hug. "Thanks for cheering me up, Jocu."

"Anytime. And if you ever need help. Just remember you'll always have friends in high places."

And with that, Jocu vanished into the darkness, leaving Ben omce again alone in his room.

But not for long.

"Ben," It was Vamps. "What's going on? I thought I heard something when I came home." He was caught off guard when Ben hugged the Vladat.

"Well, I was scared by a nightmare. But I'm better now." said Ben.

A bit surprised, but Vamps returned the hug. "Really? Usually nightmares don't agree with you. Was it that easy to get over?"

"It...wasn't exactly _that_ easy." Ben admitted. "But let's just say a friend helped me realize that I'm not alone, no matter how scared I am."

Vamps smiled. "Sounds like a good friend to me." He ruffled Ben's head. "Come on, champ. Let's get a late night snack."

Ben smiled in agreement. It was a wild night for him, but it was a positive outcome nonetheless.


End file.
